Kiss The Cook
by serafina67
Summary: Lucy goes over to 2J for her first Thanksgiving with Big Time Rush. But when Mrs. Knight and kendall aren't able to cook the food, she puts her cullinary skills to work. Kendall/Lucy


**A/N: It's almost Thanksgiving, so I to do a cute, light holiday fic. Virtual turkeys and pies to all of y'all! But not cranberry sauce, 'cause that sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thanksgiving**

Lucy Stone stood outside of the door of apartment 2J holding a small pumpkin pie in her hand. She rolled her eyes as a minute rolled by. Usually, on Thanksgiving, Lucy would just hang out with her family, but she lived alone at the Palm Woods now. When the Big Time Rush members offered her an invite to their little soirée, she couldn't just say no. Even if they were a little weird.

The door finally unlocked and Lucy was suddenly face to face with James Diamond. Carlos Garcia pushed in front of him, mercilessly elbowing his chestnut-haired companion in the ribs.

"Hi Lucy," he said smoothly. He was leaning against the door with ease, as if he hadn't just wounded James. Lucy nodded to him in acknowledgement. Logan popped into the frame, slipping under Carlos' arm stealthily.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Lucy," he greeted, giving her a small half-smile. "You look nice." It was true. She _did _look nice… or at least nicer than normal. Instead of wearing her usual garb, she wore the outfit her mom had sent her. She was wearing a tight-fitting tee tucked into the flounciest skirt Lucy had ever seen. Her mom hadn't really read to the end of Rockstar Wear 101.

"Hey," Lucy replied, pushing the apple pie she was holding into Logan's arms. "I brought apple pie because I don't really like pumpkin pie, so yeah…" She stepped over James, who was lying on the floor clutching his side. 2J looked a little more festive than normal, and there was a peculiar aroma coming from the kitchen. "Where's the fourth member of your little band of bros?"

"He's in the kitchen," Katie said in a scary, monotone voice. Her eyes were glued to the parade on TV, and Dak Zevon was singing on an ornate parade float. Lucy smiled, thinking back to the days when she had crushes on celebrities who were way out of her league.

"It all makes sense now," she said to herself. She walked into the cooking area to see Kendall and Jennifer Knight struggling with the food. Kendall grinned when he saw Lucy and waved, dropping the onion he was holding in the process. Mrs. Knight was frowning hard at the turkey in front of her, as if that would get it done. Lucy's mouth fell open as she observed their mess of a kitchen.

"Have you guys even started cooking anything yet?" she asked. She opened the oven, but it was empty. Mrs. Knight pursed her lips and ran a tired hand through her hair. She looked disheveled, which was abnormal for her. She was usually very put together.

"Thanksgiving isn't that simple, you know!" Kendall exclaimed. "Look at my hands. Look at them!" Kendall thrust his arms towards Lucy, whose eyes widened in disbelief. His hands were covered in Garfield and Spongebob bandages. She touched his palm gently.

"You cut yourself that many times?" Lucy asked, trying not to giggle. Kendall glared at her, and the hint of a smile disappeared. "Do you guys want some help or something?" She turned to Kendall's mom. She shook her head, but it was obvious she wanted some assistance.

"We couldn't ask a guest to do that," she said. Logan walked into the kitchen just then, holding the pie Lucy had given him. Lucy grabbed the pastry back and held up to Mrs. Knight's face.

"I made this pie, Mrs. Knight," Lucy stated. "It looks bakery-bought, but it's not. I'd be more than happy to finish up Thanksgiving dinner for you"—she took another look at Kendall's hands before going on—"By myself." Mrs. Knight seemed reluctant at first, but then she heard the Thanksgiving parade playing on the television.

"Bye," she said. She settled next to Katie. She didn't seem to notice her mom until the commercial break.

"You cook?" Logan asked. Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. Logan smiled. Lucy wasn't the tough girl she wanted everyone to see. She had a creamy center beyond that hard shell.

"Tell anyone and I'll murder you brutally," she warned. Logan made a zipping lips motion and exited the kitchen. He didn't want to be in the kitchen with someone who sounded as if they had past experience in killing. Kendall, on the other hand, watched as Lucy washed her hands thoroughly. She noticed him staring, and he looked away hastily.

"You can leave if you want to," Lucy pointed out, wiping her hands on her skirt. Kendall shook his head and leaned back in his chair. There was no way he was going to miss this.

"I wanna see the master chef in action," he protested. Lucy groaned and tied the 'Kiss the Cook' apron around her tiny waist. "So how do you know how to cook?" Lucy started seasoning the turkey while sticking her pie into the oven. It had gone cold, and no one like cold pie.

"Well, I guess it started back in grade school," Lucy said. "FACS was a way to get an easy A, so I took it as my extracurricular. It's not like it's fun for me or something. Nothing like that." Kendall smirked.

"Sure it isn't," he laughed. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but she didn't say anything. She put a few ears of corn into a boiling pot of water and started with the mashed potatoes. She was a natural with food. Soon, everyone had stopped watching TV and come to see Lucy cook. She wouldn't show it, but Kendall knew she liked the attention.

Most of the meal was finished a few hours later. Lucy was quick as well as talented. The kitchen no longer smelled strange. It smelled heavenly. Everyone's mouths were watering by the time she finished.

Everyone started carrying food into the dining/living room and Kendall was left alone with Lucy once again. She was carrying the finally finished turkey in her arms, smiling with pride. The bowl made space between Kendall and Lucy.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows. Kendall took the turkey from her and set it down on the stove.

"I think I wanna kiss the cook," he said, smirking. He cupped Lucy's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, no longer caring whether he ever got the opportunity to eat the food Lucy had made.

**A/N: That seemed kind of rushed. I hope you still liked it. I only had an hour to do this, so it might not be all that great. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
